


Inner Demons

by SammyFlower



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, G'kar calms her, Gen, Lyta loses control, based off of a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: Lyta loses control. G'kar is the only one who can stop her... this time.For the B5prompt "Think of the people you'll hurt."
Relationships: Lyta Alexander & G'Kar
Kudos: 5





	Inner Demons

“Think about the people you’ll hurt Lyta. If you do this...” 

“That’s all I think about! Other people! Damn it, G’kar, when is it my turn?” 

G’kar shuffles back ever so slightly, his palms up in surrender. 

Her eyes had turned the shade of hell he was all too familiar with. She was pushing it. Tempting it. 

“Your time will come, my love,” He lowered his hands and gently grasped her shoulders “but this is not you. You do not kill innocent people as I do not.” Her face softened but her eyes remained lifeless. A shade of darkest black. 

“You are not alone anymore.” He whispered, his fingers lightly brushing a tear from her cheek. Her eyes closed and her body slumped slightly. 

She had won this battle. The battle with her inner demons but already he feared the next one.


End file.
